Ask the Ravenclaws
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: People have done 'ask the characters questions' fics, but now the focus is on Ravenclaw! Ask various eagles questions, with Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner as hosts! Rating might change - just be adventrous within reason when you ask!
1. Curtain Raiser

**Curtain Raiser**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine then. **

**After being inspired by some 'ask the characters' stories, I had some ideas for this. The main hosts of 'Ask The Ravenclaws' will be Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein, although you can ask any Ravenclaw you can possibly**_** think **_**of a question, apart from Those-Two-Who-Are-Vile-And-Digusting-Betrayers (and by that I mean Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, of course). If you have a question for, say Lisa Turpin, your question won't be answered until Lisa comes in, just to keep you on your toes a bit - I have a rhythm for characters planned, because it's more fun that way, writing-wise. The quiz will be held in the timeframe of HBP. Anyway, handing the show over to our favourite trio... who said Harry, Ron and Hermione or Albus, Rose and Scorpius? *sends Ravenclaw-haters evil glares of intellectual doom***


	2. Phase 01

**Phase One**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Thank Merlin someone reviewed so I can get this rolling! So nut-tree (awesome name), this for you and hopefully others will follow you.**

Michael: Where-what-who... where the devil are we?

Terry: We're all Ravenclaws, Michael. Surely_ one _of us could figure it out.

Michael: Sorry Terry, but time with Cho has slowed my brain down.

Terry: *sighs*

Anthony: *sighs*

Michael: I know. Maybe I should just break up with her.

Anthony: You get to work on that. Meanwhile, WHERE THE BLAZES ARE WE?

Terry: Calm down, Anthony. Hmm... it appears to be a hidden room.

Michael: The DA room, by any chance?

Terry: Nooo... I'm not exactly where, but I can tell we're still in Hogwarts.

Anthony: I wonder how and why we turned up here.

Michael: Hang on, a note just appeared.

**(AN: It's my, well... author note - ha - to the trio, that Michael's about to read)**

Michael: _To Mssrs Boot, Corner and Goldstein. I'm a fellow eagle and I have used my unseen powers to make you hosts in a Q & A session. Other Ravenclaws may come in if I see fit. I will be reasonable and keep you comfy, and supply many strawberries-_

Terry: STRAWBERRIES!

Anthony: Terry, shush!

Terry: *gnashes teeth in temper*

Michael: Anyway... _-and I assure you this will be a fun adventure. Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw._

Anthony: I wonder who's behind all this.

Terry: We may never know. But they have strawberries stocked for us, so I'm happy!

Michael: Holy-

Anthony: -Merlin!

Terry: Ha, here's some gold parchement. Oh, it's a question.

_"'Mr. Terry Boot, could you be so kind as to do a mini 'this is your life' and tell me what you've been up to until now?' from nut-tree."_

Michael: Hmph!

Anthony: *pouts also*

Terry: Oh gracious you two... anyway, I'm a half-blood, I've always been a firm believer in things working out if you believe from your brain, so Ravenclaw seemed like a sort of a natural placement when I got Sorted. I might have built a slight wall between my father and I because he's a chemist and yet I'm keen on astronomy. To be truthfully honest it's the only science I've only been interested in. Ergo, Astronomy has been my forte. I went stag to the Yule Ball - it was a bit depressing. But then Michael's date Mandy Brocklehurst offered me a dance, so it was OK. I click well with Charms - I can't wait until Flitwick teaches us the Protean Charm.

Anthony: *facepalms*

Michael: *groans*

Terry: And I... oh... *blushes*

Michael: I guess he's too embarassed to admit who he likes.

Anthony: We'll pester it out of him one of these days.

Terry: Oh no you won't.

Michael: I guess we better think of ways to defy this mysterious captor...

Anthony: It's no use Mike.

Michael: Your reason being?

Anthony: The note didn't say about us getting free.

Terry: Oh... blast.

Michael: Is that the best you can come up with?

*the trio spend the rest of the chapter thinking of favourite curse words of choice*

**AN: I somehow see Terry's father being a chemist, don't ask me why. Terry's crush will be revealed later on, since I think that Terry and this particular person make one of the most adorable HP couples ever when paired up. Keep thinking of those questions (you can send more than one in when you write a review), and remember, it doesn't have to be just Anthony, Michael and Terry who you can ask - it's all explained in the prologue 'Curtain Raiser'. Terry's strawberry fetish is borrowed from TheWeaslette's story 'Strawberries'. I feel it would really fit his character.**


	3. Phase 02

**Phase Two**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. I'm happy people are sending in questions so this can continue.**

Michael: *sighs* We're still trapped.

Anthony: Stop complaining, Mike.

Michael: There's nothing to do.

Terry: Cheer up. Always look on the bright side of life.

Anthony: *whistles the signature chorus hook from the famous Monty Python song*

Michael: You two are insane.

Anthony: Oh ha _ha_. Luckily, we're saved.

Terry: By strawberries?

Michael: *groans and slaps Terry*

Terry: *yells*

Anthony: No, by gold parchment.

Michael: Oh, and it's a question for me. _"'Why not dump Cho and go out with someone who doesn't betray her friends?' from JuneGilbertVivianRaeven."_ Ohh...

Terry: *is really trying not to voice that he agrees with JuneGilbertVivianRaeven*

Anthony: *sniggers lightly*

Michael: I suppose Cho has her faults...

Terry: She does.

Anthony: Anyone who catches your eye?

Michael: Hmm... Susan Bones is cute.

Terry: Ha! Once a redhead lover, always a redhead lover!

Anthony: No doubt that your secret sweetheart is a redhead, Terry?

Terry: No, she's actually a brunette. *blushes*

Anthony: There appears to be another question.

*author powers that be look at the question and magic up Luna*

Luna: Where am I?

Terry: Honestly, Luna? We don't know, and we've been trapped here for a while.

Michael: (shouts to no-one) HELP US!

Anthony: Anyway Luna, an unknown person has a question for you.

*Luna's silver eyes light up with curiousity*

Luna: Alright, what's the question? (Michael passes her the parchment) "_For Luna Lovegood, 'which creature do you like best?', from JuneGilbertVivianRaeven."_ Well, not Nargles, mischievous little thieves... nor Wrackspurts, interesting though they are, they prove to be distractions - well, they cause them - so I guess Thestrals. Snorkacks would tie if I could find one.

Terry: *silent*

Michael: *silent as well*

Anthony: *silent also*

Luna: *laughs* Oh, and Terry? Your crush will react to you. You'll get her, I know it.

Terry: Wha- what the- how...

Luna: I'm perceptive, that's all you need to know.

(Luna disappears in a swirl of aqua and gold smoke, laughing melodically)

Michael: *stammers*

Anthony: That girl...

Terry: What I want to know is how she knows who I like. *goes pink*

Anthony: Well, apparently, Luna's perceptive, and that's all you need to know.

Michael: *strained laugh*

Terry: I'm serious, Ant. How did she know? What if she tells my sweetheart?

Michael: *sighs* Terry, Luna's not like that. She knows not to squeal.

Anthony: Plus she's as loyal as a Hufflepuff along with her Ravenclaw brains.

Michael: Oooh, does someone_ like _Miss Lovegood? *chuckles*

Anthony: No! I mean, Luna's a friendly soul, no-one can deny it, but I don't_ like _her.

Terry: I guess we're all suddenly in a battle with these pesky things called feelings...

Anthony: Except me, since I don't think of a secret crush all the time.

Michael: Pur-leeease, Ant. Everyone knows you love Lisa Turpin.

Anthony: *speechless*.

**AN: A very entertaining chapter, and a thread of romance is always fun to do. (I know, I hopeless... how many fanfic authors on here are male romantics?) And JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, I know you put your Luna question down first, but it was just easy to put Michael's one first here, since he was already there. I made Mssr Corner ponder over Susan Bones because Michael & Susan = FREAKING ADORABLE! It's such a shame no-one has realised that! The Anthony/Lisa thing was a chuckle-worthy idea, since I've always thought they'd work well as a couple, even though both of them are barely mentioned at all in the books. We'll just have to see if Anthony actually likes her. Keep sending in those questions!**


	4. Phase 03

**Phase Three**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Hurrah! Enough questions to make up three chapters overall so far!**

Michael: Sooo?

Anthony: Sooo what?

Terry: You liking Lisa, that's what!

Anthony: *blushes*

Michael: You do!

Anthony: *shakes head*

*author powers that be magic up Lisa Turpin*

Lisa: What the- oh hey you three.

Michael: Hello Miss Turpin. *chuckles devillishly*

Terry: Good day to you Lisa.

Anthony: H-hey Lisa...

Lisa: What's wrong with Anthony?

Michael: Funny you should ask that, Lisa. It's because- *Anthony elbows him* ow!

Lisa: Because what?

Terry: Because Mr. Goldstein likes you, a lot.

*Anthony groans*

Lisa: *smiling faintly* Really, Anthony?

Anthony: I was too afraid to say it earlier, but yes. Ever since last year.

Lisa: Oh.

Michael: Merlin! *gets promptly muted by Anthony's Silencing Charm*

Terry: Now Anthony- *gets Silenced as well*

Anthony: Now that the ultimate gits have shut up... Lisa, will you go out with me?

Lisa: Yes.

*Anthony whoops, swings Lisa around and kisses her*

*Michael and Terry look plain baffled under the Charms, and are struggling to talk*

Anthony: Oh, very well... *undoes Charms*

Michael: Ah! Thanks Ant. I was suffocating.

Terry: Me too. And I object to being called an 'ultimate git'!

Michael: Ditto!

Lisa: Oh, you're drama queens. All three of you.

Anthony: Overruled! *elbows Lisa lovingly*

Lisa: Well it seems you got a lot off your chest there, Anthony. *giggles*

Michael: It would seem so.

Anthony: Oh be quiet, Mike. You feel just as strongly for Susan Bones.

Lisa: The strawberry-blonde Hufflepuff?

*Michael nods vaguely and turns slightly pink*

Lisa: Justin Finch-Fletchley would kill you.

Michael: I'm not afraid of him.

Lisa: Well if you muck it up you'll be at the end of Cho's and Justin's wands.

Michael: Trust me, I'm dumping that human waterfall as soon as we get out of here.

Lisa: *laughs, and does a muffled yell as she disappears in aqua and gold smoke*

*Anthony looks lovelorn*

Michael: Right, I see gold parchment, so I think we know the drill, boys.

Terry: Indeed. _Quick question for our three lovely hosts - have you ever gotten stuck outside your Common Room, or are you all too smart for that? CrazyAboutJazzy14_.

Michael: Well, there was that time in third-year.

Anthony: Which was _your _fault, Michael Stuart Corner.

Michael: Anthony Lawrence Goldstein.

Terry: Oh, right! I remember now. What was the question again?

Anthony: He has a symbol which is a letter, and yet it doubles his closest followers.

Terry: The answer is Jesus Christ. X is the 24th letter, and He had 12 disciples.

Michael: I was exhausted that day!

Anthony: Of course...

Terry: Hey, it took me time to get it when you said the question again.

Michael: So don't blame me. Oh, this 'Adeilla' has several questions. And the first one happens to be for you, Terrence.

Terry: Don't... (looks at parchment and pales) _Who is this crush of yours?_

*Anthony and Michael high-five*

Terry: *stutters* Th-the Gr-Gryffindor Chaser D-Demelza R-Robins. *goes very red*

Anthony: Demelza? Really, Terry?

Terry: *snaps* Yes, it's Demelza. I love her so much... she's just _beautiful_. *blushes*

Michael: I didn't know you liked her.

Terry: 'Amoured with' could be a better phrase to use. *sighs dreamily, thinking*

Anthony: Aaanywaaay... more of Adeilla's questions.

*author powers that be magic up Padma, Flitwick and Lockhart*

Padma: What in the holy name of Rowena?

Flitwick: What are you three boys doing here, and where are we?

Anthony: Professor Flitwick, you of all people should know the castle's secrets.

Lockhart: Mhm?

Terry: Right. I think I've got the gist of the unknown magic in this room.

Michael: Moving on, Terrence...

Terry: *growls at Michael* Anyway, the three of you are here to answer questions.

Padma: Ravenclaws are as Ravenclaws do.

Anthony: Couldn't agree more, Pads. Here are your questions. _Padma Patil, were you surprised when you and Pavarati got Sorted into different houses, and were you excited to go to the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley or were you only doing Pavarati a favour?_

Padma: I was surprised actually, but I couldn't ponder on it because McGonagall- *Flitwick clears throat* - sorry, Professor McGonagall had already called Sally-Anne Perks up. And I was only doing Pavarati a favour. I guess I had already had premonitions about Ron's cold-shouldering attitude. How right I was.

Michael: Not all Weasleys are grumpy at balls.

Terry: Michael...

Michael: Anyway, _Professor Flitwick, how was your time at Hogwarts as a student?_

Flitwick: Very different from nowadays. Quite peaceful, as it was even before Grindelwald's rise. I had a gift for Charms, but I never guessed in my wildest dreams that I would end up being a Head of my house. I was also an ace at Defense.

Anthony: _Gilderoy Lockhart, how are things? What are you up to?_

Lockhart: Mhm? Oh, I'm supposedly recovering, and things are fine, I guess.

Terry: Still a bit vague, isn't he?

Padma: *laughs, and then sniffs surprisedly as smoke overtakes her*

*Flitwick and Lockhart are engulfed in smoke*

Michael: Right, and now there are questions for us, asking for our favourite Quidditch team... the Wasps for me.

Anthony: Agreed.

Terry: The Harpies, hands down!

*Anthony and Michael roll their eyes at their friend*

Michael: _Was Penelope Clearwater as annoying as Percy Weasley?_

Terry: Yes. Prefects are pains in the-

Anthony: Oi!

Terry: Except you, Ant. Since you don't punish us.

Anthony: Padma could.

Michael: And that's we're on our best behaviour around her.

Anthony: _If not Ravenclaw, what house would you be in?_ Probably Gryffindor.

Terry: Gryffindor.

Michael: Hufflepuff.

Anthony: *sighs because he's clicked why the others said those options*.

**AN: So one of the biggest mysteries so has been revealed - your curiousity was a big part of this chapter, Adeilla, although I'm not sure Lockhart was ever a Ravenclaw - where did you get that? Anyway, Terry/Demelza forever... I can't believe I'm the first one to publish stories about them as a couple... c'mon, it had to have crossed **_**some**_** people's minds! They soooo cute together! If you like the idea of Termelza (catchy name, I know), check out my stories 'Essay Saviours', 'Joyful Flights of Miss Robins', and 'Three Greatest Romances' - the latter has a piece revolving around them. Lisa Turpin's line about Justin Finch-Fletchley was a bit of a jab. I like the guy, but the idea of him with Susan doesn't make my day. She should be with Michael! The riddle that got the guys stuck in 3rd-year had some religious backdrop because December has arrived. Twenty-four days until Christmas!**


End file.
